Doing things my way!
by dnEehT
Summary: Fem!Harry is getting away from the oppressive magical monkeys in Britain and lives with her second cousin, Sam, and her family. Look out world, because Hanna Potter is doing things her way!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers, neither do I own the manga which I have taken this whole animal born concept from, sadly I can't seem to remember the name of it...

**Warinings**: Mentions of Mpreg, not exclipt but still there sexual content, swearing etc

"Talking"

'thinking'

_"Quotation marks"_

Well that's all I suppose... Enjoy

* * *

_Run run my girl, run from their corrupted world_

_Run from the bee with the honey so sweat_

_Run from the snake with the murderous ideals_

_Run run my little girl, from their corrupted world_

_Run from the raven with her sweet promises of great knowledge_

_Run from the lion who promises eternal bravery_

_Run run my girl from their corrupted world_

_The lion is not always brave, the snake is not always sneaky_

_The raven I not always clever, the badger is not always loyal_

_See their world while the sixth year begins for what it is, and run, run my little girl._

_Hold your friends close, and turn back on none._

_While they are awake and aware, watching with eyes so cold and sweet lies on their lips_

_Play their little golden girl_

_And when their backs are turned, kill them as fast as a vipers bite_

_While they are awake and aware, watching with eyes so cold and deceitful promises on their lip_

_Play their little golden girl_

_And when their backs are turned, kill them as fast as you can, and run, run my little girl._

_Run run my little girl, for when their backs are turned you will learn of their deceit_

_Run run little girl for when the third turn comes it's the last chance, run while you still can_

_Three snakes, four lions, one raven and one badger will be by your side, their heads and minds clear_

_Trust them my girl, for they will make your world, for two years run run my little girl, run_

_Two disowned weasels will join you one day, accept them in the pack and don't turn your back_

_Run run as fast as you can, and when the two years are up, search for the One._

_The ancient one, the one with knowledge so vast it will change your life._

_One falsely imprisoned and thought dead will join you again at that day, don't turn him away._

_One with the blessed curse of the moon will come your way_

_Accept his company, and you will be rewarded_

_Look out for the youngest weasels two, the Stupid Bee, and the Lying Snake_

_And when you find the one, the ancient one, talk to me, my little girl, until then_

_Run run my little girl, run form their corrupted world._

Thousands of years before mankind had even begun to devolp, a thing from the skies came. It crashed into the earth in what we now know as America.

The thing was cube like in shape, it was surrounded by power and no one, over the years as millenias went, came near where the cube was. As if they could sense its presence, and that it was not yet time.

But one day someone ventured to the crash site, and found the cube. Wanting it for himself, the man let build a dam around it, to stop its energy from leaking. He was a wizard, and could feel the power pouring of the cube. And thus the Hoover dam.

And as years went by a man named Archibald Witwicky found an enormous robot buried in the ice in the arctic circle. He was later shipped off to an institute for insane people as he babbled about an ice man and strange shapes. He was a father of two daughters, the older one went to England and settled down there, there she married and had one daughter of her own, and when the first daughters husband died she married again. A nice man, a man with a different power. Some humans did not evolve from monkeys, you see, some evolved from other animals, all kinds of them. He was one of them, a pure bred Air dragon. They had one daughter, she was named Lilly, while Lilly was doted upon as the only child of one of the last pure dragons, the woman's older daughter Petunia grew up to hate her little sister, because where Lilly was beautiful and had good breeding, Petunia was lanky and had a neck as a horse and she was a hundred percent monkey.

Now then the second daughter of Archibald was also a half dragon, Archibald had an affair in one of the villages he had sailed past, that child ,Judy, was a half Water dragon, but while the genes can become halved they cannot split again. Either you were a full blooded half blooded or not animal born at all.

And when it was time for Judy and Lilly to have their children, they both became full blooded, no matter that Little Samantha's father was pure monkey, or that Hanna's father was a wizard, they were full elemental dragons.

The dragons were so few, that there was scientists that worked around the clock to find a way to make males, at least the animal bred ones, to become pregnant. When they managed, it was too late for the dragons. It was only one male and two females, the male being of Asian descent, a Chinese man, descendant from a fire dragon, and Samantha and Hanna.

(A/N: There are two pills, one pill to create the womb, and another to force the 'bottom's reproduction genes to only produce the X gene. As u know there can't be an YY individual. The second pill is the X pill, and shall be taken first because the body has to remove the old reproduction genes so that it can create new X only genes. And then you take the W pill, basically it contains what a normal womb does; it has to be specialized for the individual, so…. Well you get the point, then SEX and nine months, or depending on which animal descendant, or so you have a baby)

They were the only ones almost extinct thought. No other 'race' had to suffer from the lack of individuals. And when the pill became available to the public it also became custom for families of females to 'sell' their daughters bodies so they could carry a child of one of the animal bred males, but because of the pill the 'races' had to less, and less, inter breed with humans. The males of well of families tended to only accept full blooded females and if they had to, full blooded males.

Now then as Lilly was killed along with her husband, an old man's eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he saw his plans kick into place, you see while the wizarding world was aware of the animal bred ones and did not count them as creatures they had no knowledge of that magical humans could get a child with an animal descendant. (The MoM had had the department of mysteries trying to create such a child, but they did not manage, saying that the chromosomes were all to different, what they didn't know was that it took special circumstances for it to happen)

Thus when the old headmaster left the young air dragon on Lilly's sisters doorstep, he fully intended for Petunia to keep the child, and neglect her, so that when he came to get her, she would see him as her hero. He did not count on the letter blowing away, and someone from the authorities to find the child and test her genes.

Little Hanna was then placed with her cousins family, the world rejoiced that another dragon baby had been conceived, none had known where Lilly had disappeared to, and now she had had a child, a pure one at that.

Samantha and Hanna grew up, devolping and learning to control their powers, close as sisters they did everything together, while normal animal bred ones had no other power than the one to transform or partially transform into the animal the evolved from, Hanna and Samantha were still witches, their power over the element their dragon ancestor represented was strong. But not something the general public knew. The years went by and Sam and Han, as they insisted on being called, turned eleven they got their letters. But thing was they had both decided that while magic was fun, real life skill was best to have. Their magic training was put during the summer, so that they could go to normal school the rest of the year.

But…. Things do not always go as you expect them to, one letter more than what was supposed to came, one that invited Hanna to the British school Hogwarts for witchcraft and wizardry.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked her sister. That letter gave her a foreboding feeling, both Sam and her sister knew what the British thought of Hanna and wanted her to do.

"What I think?" Hanna asked. "I think we talk to mom"

"Yeah, good idea" Sam nodded her head in agreement.

'So he did send the letter after all?' Judy thought as she looked the letter over. It included nothing a muggle born would have to know! No guided tour was offered no explanation of magic in general, no nothing. They were trying to get Hanna under their thumbs! 'Well not if I can help it! I will shove this mistake up in their collective arses!' Judy thought with a wicked smirk. "You two don't need to worry, I will take care of this!" Judy smiled as he got a hug from them both as they ran over to Mila-Rose, Miles, a half monkey and half wolf with magic that had moved in with her parents a few years back. The three girls had hit it off spectacularly.

"What is that smirk for, Judy?" Her beloved husband walked in, wine glass in hand.

"Oh, nothing in particular, just that I will soon get my revenge on the one who left Hanna with such despicable people as the Dursleys"

"Ah" He said and walked out of the room, when she was in that mood it was best to stay away from her and her….. 'projects'.

Those projects always aimed to completely humiliate, as publicly as possible, the person who had wronged her. He was content letting her take the lead. He was a family man, yes, but he was quite laid back.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Both girls had an almost unhealthy obsession with technology, both being car and motor cycles lovers to the extreme, and to top it off, Hanna was an adrenaline junky! The first time she had done something life threatening was her first time on a bike.

Flash Back::.

'It's so cute that they managed to con Ron in to buying them their first bikes!' Judy thought as she proudly watched her little geniuses have their first go at a bike. 'Just within an hour and they have both gotten the balance down pat'

"Mom, mom! Look at me, look at me!" Hanna called. When Judy looked over to the youngest one she almost got a heart attack!

Hanna was balancing her bike on the back wheel and slowly coming over towards her family. Just as she crossed the road she miscalculated the bounce the bike would make and flew off of it. Only for a car to come around the corner at, probably, fifty miles an hour! Both her parents were shouting and running towards her. And Sam stared wide eyed at her cousin, frozen to the spot she stood at.

Hanna, having stood up only barley managed to throw herself away from the speeding car. Her adrenalin still running, her heart pumping furiously, at only six years old, Hanna had become an adrenalin junky.

Flash Back End::.

And now Hanna was eleven, and still going strong, never tiring on the thrill, the threat of almost dying, or breaking bones or extreme pain. Having had a bike to do tricks on she got a skateboard and rollerblades. But Her and Sam's biggest dream was to fly. And not on a broom. That was just… no… just no! Both of them were trying to come up with something so they could fly, skater style, or surfer, depending on how you see it.

Miles was actually in on the project too.

All the girls had packed themselves away to an air hangar, the one was rarely used, but there were still personnel on place, just in case. Sam and Miles with their skates and Hanna on her board.

There was a man they knew that worked there. His name was Orion Black, blue eyes black hair and a body 'to die for' as the trio had heard some girl whisper about him when they had been to the city with him, to get some tools he needed. Orion was an engineer for the air corps, The head of the base close to them, and he was mostly working on a bird the pilots nick named Hellspawn for reasons unknown to them. It was just too bad that he was a monkey. There were several girls who complained loudly of the fact.

Currently they were complaining of their latest failure to Uncle 'Rion, who was only halfheartedly listening to their whining.

But at least he listened.

"… and the it just... just went BOOM!" Sam waved her arms around for effect, Han and Miles nodding along and adding pieces of information when Sam missed something.

Orion, who by now was quite used to tuning the trio out, was currently under one of the planes witch seemed to have a mysterious leakage, but when the girls finally turned quiet… Well.

"Have you tried to build the motors from scratch? Try it and imbue it with magic, they probably won't blow up then. Probably" He muttered as he peeked out from under the plane he was working on, before going back to work.

The three girls looked at each other. Hanna snapped her fingers. "Of course! The motors were already finished motorcycle models! If we take the plans for the models and… but we have to special order the parts if we want to make them smaller and then put them together…"

"Then it should work…" "And no gas but just magic as fuel…" "Then we have the biggest chance! Orion you are a genius!" Orion was staring at them with incredulous and slightly scared eyes. They spoke like they shared a mind, sometimes. It was scary.

"Am I?" Orion raised a brow as he put away his tools. Oh boy, they had a new idea to test.

"well, not really, but you do have a stroke of it every once in a while" Miles smiled innocently, and the other two mirrored her.

Orion grunted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, brats. Get out of here now; it's time for you to head home"

"Awwww" The three girls pouted. Hanna even threw out her puppy dog eyes. She knew Orion felt guilty for days if he denied her when she used them.

Orion sighed, when he found his missing goddaughter and that she was adopted by Lilly flower's real sister, he was happy, and even happier that he was allowed contact with Hanna, Judy was a real dragon sometimes, but he felt oh so very guilty when Hanna pulled the puppy dog eyes stunt on him.

"Fine, you can check through a few catalogues to see if you can find an order firm. But no more than an hour!"

Big smiles. "Thank you!" And the terrible three filed into the office.

"…Judy is going to kill me!… Drats!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

"are you sure of this, Judy? I mean the girls are only eleven.."

"Oh, hush Ron. Tia Dora is doing the same for Mila Rose, and it is not like it is an actual engagement is going to happen right then, it's just an introduction for the girls to their future potential mates, non-monkey, of course. Goddess knows the nobles would throw a fit if one or both of the last female dragons, or even just one of them, went and mated a monkey! And just think of all the handsome boys whose family would just kill for an engagement or even just a Promise to my little girls!"

Judy was floating in pink clouds, all those well to do, handsome, well-mannered boys who her girls could bring into the family!

"That is what I'm afraid of, dear…" Ron muttered into his wine glass, careful not to let his wife hear him, the girls would throw a fit for him. He did not need to bring his wife's wrath down on him, No sire! The girls were on their own unless some unsavory little snot came along and created troubles for them, then he would act. Now completely at ease with his decision, Ron sank down deeper into the TV couch. It really was much too comfortable.

"And besides, dear, the introduction age is fourteen, so not yet, sadly, but it does give me and Tia Dora a chance to plan the extraordinary outfits for them!"

On second thought, Ron better warn his little princesses, you know, just in case.

Ron grimaced.

"… and wouldn't it just be the cutest if they had matching outfits…"

Oh yeah, he better warn them.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

And while all seemed well, bar the occasional surprise around the corner, in America, it was not so in England.

Judy's revenge had taken off scary fast and accurate.

There were quite a few people who were on the list but the main victims were, in first place, Dumbledore (the controlling old coot!), second place went to Malfoy (the scum!) and then came the idiot minister Fudge (the slime ball) then one Mr. Crouch. Judy did not have much to say about him, just that he was disgustingly fanatical to the_ ''light cause''_. It was his fault that poor Sirius, now Orion, had been shipped off to Azkaban without a trial. And he had even sent his own son there, on the word of a confirmed death eater! While there might have been proof that Crouch jr. was a death eater, he still did not get a trial. And that, in Judy's book, was unforgivable. Fair is fair, an eye for an eye, so to say.

All of them were what the creature born called mud monkeys. Stupid and something the evolutionary process seemed to have skipped in favor of the ones more likely to survive.

And while Dumbledore was not stupid, per say, but still, he was trying to mess with a mama dragon and her cub, Hanna. Even if Hanna was not Judy's by birth, she was still her's, her niece, her only reminder of her beloved sister.

The papers were spewing out special editions; they were selling out more than trice a day with the headlines and articles Judy kept supplying them with.

And while the papers were rolling in green, the accused were not really, rather they were rolling in red, red as in the howlers they kept receiving and couldn't get rid of.

Chap fin.

* * *

Soooo... What do you think?

I have been working on this for a while now.

anyways, reviews are always welcome!


End file.
